


The Horseman

by Lou_no3x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Horseman Harry, Horseman!Harry, M/M, Sleepy Hollow AU, Violence, not that graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_no3x/pseuds/Lou_no3x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Horseman saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Amongst the violent clashing of swords and armor, flying heads and splashes of blood, the horseman saw him. Eyes bluer than the sky on a rare day in spring where no clouds littered the horizon. His hair, even filthy with blood, dirt, and gunpowder, was feathered and a perfect caramel color. The short stature was curved in the right places, that was even apparent under the unflattering militia uniform. This gorgeous man was his downfall.</p><p>The last sight the Horseman saw was the one thing he’d ever wanted in the arms of another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Late 18th century_

_He charged into the fight riding the most fearsome horse any of the countrymen had seen, dark as night and fast as lightening. It was whom they’d heard about countless times, a myth some believed, but all dreaded witnessing. The Galloping Soldier._

_His armor was silver with rubies of blood scattered throughout, and his cape was more liquid than fabric the way it trailed behind the man and his steed. The sword, heavier than Thor’s hammer, was said to be white hot judging by the way it left the neck of its victims. The man himself rivaled the beauty of most men. Lush chocolate curls framed grass green eyes, held in a cherubic yet sharp face. Lithe, agile, and tall, he was a sight to behold. An angel of death atop a monstrous preternatural animal of muscle and power, the pair being the very definition of fear. None had ever gotten close and lived to tell the tale. He never hesitated to gallop into the thick of a fight and sever the heads of anyone near by. That being said, he had no allies to help or enemies to dispatch, just an addiction to the smell of fear and scenes of carnage. Where there was blood, there was the Horseman. But this day was different._

_At this fight in his home of Holmes Chapel, the Horseman saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Amongst the violent clashing of swords and armor, flying heads and splashes of blood, the Horseman saw him. Eyes bluer than the sky on a rare day in spring where no clouds littered the horizon. His hair, even filthy with blood, dirt, and gunpowder, was feathered and a perfect caramel color. The short stature was curved in the right places, that was even apparent under the unflattering militia uniform. This gorgeous man was his downfall. The distraction provided a valiant man enough time to knock the Horseman’s sword out of his hand, the searing hot blade falling to the floor. The courageous man struggled to grab the sword off the dirt, but the sight of the Horseman, dauntingly tall, walking towards him provided him with enough incentive to wield the sword. The Horseman was shocked, no one had ever had enough strength and gall to blatantly take his sword from him. The soldier fought him with all his might, but the Horseman had no problem blocking and counteracting every swing. Very soon he had the man in his vice-like grip, aiming to sever the head from this man._

_“Liam!”_

_A high yet raspy voice said, almost music to the sad man’s ears. He never knew he needed a sound as hypnotizing as that in his life. He turned to see the petite soldier crying out for what seemed to be the man in the Horseman’s hands. He looked between the two, noticing the love in the azure eyes. His hesitance was all it took for the man to turn and thrust the sword through the Horseman’s heart. The last sight the Horseman saw was the one thing he’d ever wanted in the arms of another man._

_The Horseman was buried at the foot of a tree in the woods near the town, his sword the marker for his grave. His horse had run away, faster than anyone could follow on foot or on horse, and was never seen again. For the rest of the night, they celebrated the death of a myth and nightmare. They no longer feared being beheaded during a fight because of the man. What no one had noticed as they continued with their lives, was that the tree had stopped growing. No spring leaves or winter shedding, not even a bird nestled on the large trunk. Later generations would call it Tree of Death._


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

“Tommo!”

Louis turned at the sound of his nickname to see his friend, Niall, coming towards him. Niall was the loudest person Louis had met, whether it was his Irish heritage or contagious laughter, Louis never knew.

“Excited for the new year? Last year in this dump.” Niall said, turning to wrap his arm around Louis’ slim shoulders to lead him from the car park to the dreary building, filled with teens, teachers and most of all, noise.

“I wouldn’t call it excited, but I am glad it’s the last year we have here. I can’t wait to move to London with Liam.” Liam was Louis’ boyfriend of three years. They met here, at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive, freshman year when they both tried out for the football team. They both had made it, Liam being the current captain and Louis as defense, and from there, the bond they shared over football became a bond of love.

“You really plan on doing that? What if things don’t work out? What will you do then?”

“That’s really negative, Niall, try to be positive, yeah? It’s the last year, we’re almost done! Be happy!” Louis responded, feeling joyful.

The pair walked into the building, already having received their schedules in the post, and found their first class. The next two classes past with a blur, until the last class, which Louis had with Liam.

“Hey, babe,” Liam greeted Louis cheerfully, sitting next to Louis.

“Hey,” Louis said back, choosing to scoot closer to Liam to nuzzle his neck. “We’re so close to the end, so close to London.”

“Just one more year, Lou,” chuckled Liam as the professor walked in and began class.

At the end of the day, the three congregated around Liam’s car, a gift for his 17th birthday.

“Chelsea’s having a party, beginning of school thing. Her place at seven.” Niall commented to the couple, leaning against the silver car.

“People actually have that? I thought that was just in bad television.” Louis said, already mentally going through his closet and thinking of what he could wear.

“Sounds good, what do you say Louis?” Liam asked Louis, who just nodded.

“Pick us up, Liam?” Niall said, getting into Liam’s car, desperate to get home.

“Sure, Mr. Horan. Anywhere else I can drive you?”

“Yea, home. Now!”

Louis chuckled at the antics of the two while getting into the car’s backseat. After dropping off Niall and some steamy snogging with Liam, Louis got home and greeted his mum.

“Hey, love, how was the first day of school?”

“Good, I guess. I have a class with Liam. And there’s a party tonight, so Liam will pick me up at seven.”

“A party? So soon?”

After much convincing over dinner, along with teasing and intrusive questions from his sisters, Louis was allowed to attend the party at Chelsea’s house. He decided on wearing a loose white tee, showing off his tattoos, and his tightest black jeans with his Vans.

Liam was perfectly on time, already having picked up Niall, and they made their way to the party.

“Niall, try not to get too drunk tonight. I don’t want a repeat of Malik’s party. Liam had to wash the car about three times to get the smell out of the car.” Louis had exaggerated of course. It was only once that Liam had to wash the car, but the residual smell of sex had stayed in Louis’ mind much longer.

“How many times have I told you, I didn’t do anything! That girl was as wasted as me and we couldn’t even get our clothes off. There wasn’t anywhere to knock out at that guy’s house. Clever bastard locked all the doors.”

“Sure, alright. Then how did the smell get in my car? It magically smelled like sex after the party?”

“I just came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”  

Tension broken with the joke, the three laughed and exited the car after Liam parked. The house, no, _mansion_ , was littered with red cups and people in various states of clothing and intoxication. The couple entered the home, followed by Niall, who quickly had a girl on his arm and a drink in his hand. After a few drinks, Louis decided now was the time to take action.

“Lets dance, babe,” Louis told Liam, dragging him to the dance floor, which was packed with sweaty bodies. Louis had felt lonely over the past few weeks, not having been close to Liam in a while, he had a plan. A plan to get fucked. He grinded back into him, moving his hips with the rhythm of the song. Louis pressed his whole body against Liam’s, moving one hand to his neck, and the other to grip his boyfriend’s hip moving him closer and making him grind back harder. Liam was quick to catch on to Louis’ intentions. Liam gave him exactly what he wanted. Liam turned Louis around to face him, and pressed his clothed bulge into Louis’ own. _Finally,_ thought Louis. He was going to be fucked after a month of no sex.

“Oi, love birds. Stop dry humpin' and come here!”

 _There go my plans,_ Louis thought dryly.

“Niall, what on earth could you possibly want?” Liam said, trying to discretely adjust himself.

“They’re gonna do party games upstairs!” Niall said as if it was the most important thing happening at the moment. Niall knew there was something up with Liam, but he didn't know what. The usually attached and loyal boy was acting distant with Louis, and Niall had begun to notice. Niall was quick to connect the dots. The smell of sex that hadn’t come from him and Louis would’ve told Liam and Niall if anything had happened with another man. The distance between the happy couple was no coincidence. He didn’t want Louis to give Liam even more than he already had. Niall led them upstairs to a room where they joined a group of at least a dozen of teens from their school on the floor in a circle surrounding an empty bottle of beer.

“Back to being twelve playing spin the bottle, eh?” Louis joking told Niall. Niall rolled his eyes and took his place next to the host, Chelsea, to explain the rules.

“Alright, here are the rules for this version of truth or dare. I will spin the bottle, and whom ever it lands on has to pick strip or dare. The dare will be said and the person can choose to not preform the dare, whatever it may be, or strip two items of clothing. Afterwards, the person spins the bottle and so on. Oh, shoes and socks don't count!” Niall finished, winking at Louis, whom he knew rarely wore socks. Louis scoffed, he never backed down from a dare, no matter how ridiculous it may be. Niall spun the bottle and everyone giggled when it landed on Sabrina, the quietest one of the group. Niall’s eyes sparked with interest, he wanted to embarrass her.

“I dare you to snog anyone here,” the Irishman said, convinced Sabrina would have to choose to strip. He honestly couldn’t say he’d mind. Little did he know Sabrina had more guts than he thought. She took Josh, another player, by the collar of his shirt and snogged him. After a while, she separated their lips and looked towards Niall daringly.

“Was that enough?” Niall was speechless, he never thought such a quiet girl would be so forward. I guess it’s true what they say about quiet girls… Niall nodded. Sabrina reached and spun the bottle, landing on Sandra. After more snogs, strips and shots, the bottle finally landed on Louis.

“Does anyone have any ideas for a dare? I’m all out,” Chelsea said regrettably. Sabrina spoke up for the first time since her turn.

“Has anyone heard the legend of the Horseman?” She continued after seeing everyone shake their heads. “Well, in this book I once read, it said that here in Holmes Chapel there were a lot of battles. Small and not worth mentioning in the history books, but bloody nonetheless. At every one of these battles, there would be this Horseman. He was feared by all the soldiers because he’d go around chopping people’s heads off. One time though, he wasn’t careful enough and he was killed with his own sword, right through his heart. They buried him in forest right behind this neighborhood, under one of the biggest trees. They say the tree stopped going after they buried him there, with the sword as his grave marker. His horse ran away and they never saw it again. It’s said that he died because he was distracted with someone he saw in the field of that war. To raise him, all you need to do is take his sword and he wakes up searching for it. Although no one knows what happened to the last person that did so, they were most likely killed by him.”

“Yeah, yeah, so what’s the dare?” Niall said, trying to get on with the game.

“Well, I dare Louis to go and take his sword.”

Louis thought about this and the story Sabrina had told. There were gaps, like who could’ve distracted him from a whole _battle_ around him? And if he was so feared, how’d someone get close enough to kill him? Louis thought the legend was pure and utter bullshit. Louis had decided.

“Let’s go.”

Not the whole group decided to venture out into the forest at one in the morning, opting to either stay and enjoy the end of the party, or go home. Only about five of them remained, Louis, Liam, Niall, Sabrina, and Josh. They had found enough torches for three of them to illuminate the way into the dangerous place. Liam held Louis close, he himself frightened by the tale.

“Will we be getting close anytime soon? I’m about to freeze.” Louis said impatiently. He was getting more anxious with every step they took in the direction of this said ‘Tree of Death’ _Seriously, have they no creativity?_

“It won’t be much longer, I think. We should be reaching the heart of the forest soon. Just look for something that looks like— Well, that.” Sabrina said, cutting herself short as her eyes came upon a twisted tree. It looked as if it had been struck by every ray of lightening Holmes Chapel had ever had. The trunk itself went bent away from them, the many bare branches looking duller, dryer and darker than any other branch from the other trees. The whole tree itself gave off a very strange vibe. At the base of the very tree, there was a sword with half of its blade in the dirt. Dark vines had grown over the blade and handle, covering the intricacies etched into the blade, the vines themselves almost looked charred.

“So this is what I have to take? And where exactly would I take it?” Louis asked, slightly creeped out that the sword was actually there. He wasn’t looking forward to dragging that thing home if he had to.

“Just— I don’t know, Josh, can you take it home?” Liam said, not wanting a stupid sword to dirty his car. He took pride in his cleanliness.

“Sure, my parents won’t be home for the next few days. I just wanna see the little twink take—“ Josh was interrupted by Niall’s fist almost colliding with the side of his jaw. Sabrina was quick enough to stop Niall before he did any damage. Louis knew Niall was protective of those he loved, but he didn’t like any violence. Although, he was expecting Liam to at least say something in his defense, but nothing came.

“Whatever, lets just get this over with. Josh, after I take it, I’m gonna put in the boot of your car.” Louis said, slightly annoyed at Josh’s rude choice of words, but glad he wouldn’t have to keep it over night. He hesitantly walked over to the sword, eyeing the vines. He could’ve sworn they moved. He peeled off some of the suspicious vines off the handle of the sword and gripped the handle tight, testing its sturdiness. To his surprise, it moved quite easily. He gripped the handle with both hands and took the sword out of the ground.

“Ha! Dare completed. Josh, lead the way to your car.” Louis said, feeling accomplished. Sabrina’s shocked face clearly said she didn’t think much would come of Louis tying to remove the sword from what was its resting place. He followed Josh back to his car, lugging the sword, along with the rest of the group. The mood was slightly lifted compared to how it was back at the tree. A small part of everyone was expecting to see the Horseman rise out of the trees and chase them down. Luckily, they made it back to Chelsea’s nearing three in the morning. They put the sword in Josh’s car and made their way back into the house. The party was long gone, and only a few stragglers remained, far too intoxicated to call someone, much less drive themselves home.

“Babe, drive me home? I’m kind of tired.” Louis asked of Liam.

“Of course, lemme just get Niall and we’ll be out of here.”

Back at home, Louis thought of the dare. He wasn’t scared, but he wasn’t unaffected. He wondered just how much of the legend had been real. He knew from his various history classes there’d been wars. Of course, he couldn’t recall any, because _since when do drama majors need to remember wars?_

Josh arrived home exhausted, first day of school, the party and the trek in the woods, it was a lot for one day. He entered his room, got some shorts from the dresser and hopped in the shower. He’d need to be awake early for school the next day. In the shower, he was lathering the shampoo in his hair when he heard a thump.

“Mom? Dad?” He knew the chances were slim to none, his parents were away for business for at least four days and had just left yesterday. He heard a car alarm and another, louder thump. Josh decided to get out of the shower and investigate. He wrapped a towel around his lower half and left the bathroom. He looked around his room and didn’t notice anything strange other than the blinking lights from the car that had been set off. _Those lights are awful bright…_ He took his car keys and went to the window. It was, in fact, his car that had gone off, but he didn’t see anyone around and deduced that the perpetrator must’ve been scared away by the alarm. With the car silenced, he dropped the towel and put on he shorts he’d set aside in the bathroom to wear to bed. As he walked over to his bed, he heard heavy footsteps, as if someone was walking up the stairs with lead shoes. Josh grabbed his phone and pretended to be sleeping in his bed. The footsteps were now accompanied by the sound of metal scraping the floor. He had the emergency number dialed in and all he had to do was press call. 

The footsteps stopped. Josh heard his door creak open, and he tried to keep his breathing steady. _They’ll get what they want and leave. You’ll be fine._ Josh told himself in an attempt to calm his heartbeat. The footsteps made their way to his bed. _Just breathe, just breathe._ Josh’s blanket was ripped off his body, and Josh couldn’t help the whimper that left his mouth as the cold air hit his naked torso, and he certainly couldn't help the scream that left his lungs when he saw the man before him. The tall stature and sinewy muscles apparent over the centuries-old clothing that had clearly seen better days told him exactly who this was. His hair was wild and matted, eyes red with fire, and expression angry and unchanging. The sword by his side was aglow with heat, and the wooden floor of Josh’s room singed where the sword dragged. The Horseman had come for him. 

The Horseman was awake. After centuries of rotting away, he was alive again. He was bloodthirsty, and wanted the head of the person who dared to steal his sword. He had dug his way out of the pathetic grave they dumped him in, and whistled loud enough to rouse his Nightsteed out of the slumber it had succumbed to. He swiftly mounted the beast, who neighed in delight of stretching the muscles that had not been used in so long. The Horseman felt his sword calling to him, the ache in his muscles leading the way. _Holmes Chapel has changed much in the time I was away. I wonder if the chances of my discovery are great._ The Horseman did not have to guide the Nightsteed much, it having the same ache and longing to be reunited with its partner. Soon the beast reared and the Horseman knew it had found the sword. He dismounted the horse, closed his eyes and let his body guide him. He was led to a metal machine, _Cars, if I recall correctly from the last time someone tried to steal my sword,_ and he ripped open the boot, not at all bothered by the obnoxious blaring alarm he set off. There it was, the most beautiful weapon anyone had ever laid eyes on. It was made specifically for him, weighted and perfectly balanced. His trip through the pits of Hell only further connected him with the sword, and the fire that it always seemed to carry became real. He snatched it up, closed the boot of the car and made his way to the home behind the car, a quaint two story building.

He knocked open the door, closed his eyes and felt. He felt for the racing heart of a human, the quick breathing of their scared bodies. _There, just upstairs._ And here came his favorite part, the kill. He loved to make them wait. To have them know their time is coming but the suspense of when feels like it might kill them before he gets to them. _If only they could be so lucky._ He made his steps heavy as he made his way up the stairs, letting himself be known. He sword was dragging along the steps, adding to the ominous sounds. The Horseman reached the top of the steps, and felt the hummingbird heartbeat of the human who had stolen his sword. He walked into the room and saw the figure under the sheets. He stepped over to the bed, and yanked off the sheets. The human boy let out a whimper and then opened his eyes, only to scream in recognition. _So he knows of my legend, good._ The Horseman kept a straight face as he grabbed the boy by the neck with his free hand, only hard enough to hint at the power he had to crush his trachea, and pushed him against the wall nearest the bed.

“Why? Why did you take my sword?” The Horseman asked the blubbering boy, voice hoarse with years of not being used. He always liked to know the reason, last time it was an accident. Two lovers trying to be sneaky in the woods, tripped over the sword and released it from its constraints. Before that, it was a daring child who wanted the shiny sword to play with. No matter, the head came off and the Horseman was back in bed, you can say. 

“W— wasn’t— Didn’t— Me—“ Josh tried to speak, but when myth becomes reality and is before your eyes, holding you half a meter above the floor, speech tends to flee.

“Spit it out, boy. I don’t have all night.” The Horseman was impatient and his generosity was wearing thin. He was allowing the boy to have a few more moments of life, and he was wasting it. 

“Louis. Louis Tom—tom—Tomlinson. He— he took it. Gave it t—to me.” The Horseman had heard that before. He got closer to the human, who flinched. 

“Eyes open,” He demanded and looked into the humans eyes. The boy seemed to be telling the truth. He let the boy go, who kneeled on the ground in relief. _Ha! He thinks he’s escaped death! Little does he know…_ The Horseman raised his sword, glowing with the promise of fresh blood, and cut through air, flesh, and bone. The boy never saw it coming, literally. The Horseman looked at his sword, it’s polished silver accentuated by the beautiful scarlet of fresh blood. _Back to business, I’ll have to find this Tomlinson boy. He cannot steal my sword and live._ He searched the boy’s desk and drawers for some form of identification, perhaps a clue as to where he could find this Louis. _Aha! Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, Josh Devine. Hopefully Louis will also be here. But I’ll need a day to settle myself. If I am to find this boy, it must be during the day._ The Horseman put down the ID and walked into the adjoined bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he’d have to clean up to blend in. He searched the boy’s dresser to find clothes that weren’t too tight, and headed into the bathroom. After thoroughly washing his hair and scrubbing the dirt and filth off his armor and cape, he dressed in a pair of short similar to those the boy was wearing. He laid his armor on the bed to dry as he continued exploring the boy’s possessions. He found more clothing options, enough for a week. Amongst the books, he found at least a thousand pounds, which gave him hope in searching the rest of the house. The largest room in the home also contained the largest amount of money, around four thousand pounds. He didn’t know what he’d need it for, but it never hurt to have some money around. He walked back into Josh’s room, kneeled near the body and patted its shoulder.

“Thanks for the money, lad.” _The least I can do is thank the child,_ thought the Horseman dryly. He decided to sleep in the largest of the rooms, then head out tomorrow early to find this school and hopefully, Louis Tomlinson. 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis woke with a start. He’d had a nightmare about the Horseman coming to get him. In his dream, the Horseman was a faceless man with intricately designed armor and no mercy for Louis’ pleading. The frightened young boy turned his head to his nightstand to check his clock. The red numbers stating the ungodly hour reminded him too much of the blood that had stained the Horseman’s armor after having decapitated Louis. _Guess I’ll get ready for school… Very, very slowly._

After quietly stalling for three hours so he wouldn’t wake his mum, Louis was still too early to even walk to school. He texted Liam to pick him up at a nearby teashop that they frequented and walked to the small shop. He ordered his usual, yorkshire tea with little milk and no sugar, and sat down at a booth next to the window. Louis loved to people watch, make up little stories about who they were, where they worked and why they seemed to be in a rush. He eyed a man in a suit who seemed to push people out of the way and thought _He’s late for an important meeting with the CEO of his company. He had to take his three kids, Jean, Daria, and Marcel, to school, the usual carpool—_

Interrupting his train of thought was a pitch black foreign car, roaring through the quaint little street. The widows matched the dark exterior so the driver remained anonymous. Louis tried to rack his brain for a story, but his mind was blank, still shocked by seeing such an obnoxiously loud car in such a small town. A few seconds behind the american car, was Liam with an incredulous expression.

Louis entered the car, and instead of his usual good morning kiss, he was greeted with “Did you see that car? Rich people, I swear. American cars and all.”

“Hi to you, too, babe.”

“Sorry, love. Not everyday you see a Mustang in England, let alone Holmes Chapel.” Liam said, leaning over Louis to kiss him.

As they pulled into the school’s car park, they noticed an abnormal amount of kids hanging around. As if reading Louis’ mind, Liam asks “‘D’ya think theres a fight? Though I can’t imagine who would fight this early in the morning.” 

Liam parks his car, having to avoid hitting any distracted bystanders ogling something. _What could possibly be so exciting in Holmes Chapel?_ Walking hand in hand with Liam, Louis tries to stand on the tips of his toes to get a glance at the mystery _thing_ every one is having a fit over. 

“No way! Louis it’s the Mustang we saw at the teashop! This is sick, what are the chances? C’mon, Let’s get a closer look.”

“You go on without me, I’m not a big car person.” Louis left Liam, and presumably Niall was somewhere in the crowd as well. _I wonder who’d bring such a flashy car to school?_ He walked into the building, strolling with no real purpose but to waste time. 

“He’s so hot”

“I know, right? D’ya think I can get his number? Or is too soon? Maybe I’ll just give him mine.”

Louis overheard girls gossiping about someone, obviously not him, the whole school knows Liam is Louis’ and vise versa. _Maybe they're talking about Niall, but how’s he any news? He’s been here for a while._ Then Louis saw the reason for the gossip. He was tall, like taller than Liam tall, and his shoulders were broad. His russet hair was long and curled at the ends, almost reaching his shoulders. This was about all he could tell from looking at the back of an obviously toned new student. He was wearing a black t shirt and a pair of faded black jeans that looked tighter than Louis thought possible. He was at the office desk, leant on the desk, looming over the obviously nervous secretary. He oozed confidence and power, and sex. Louis shook the thoughts from his head, he had a boyfriend for god’s sake. _I can get away with looking for a bit. Not like Liam would notice anyway…_

Looking would not be enough for Louis when he heard the mystery boy, more of a man, really, speak. A low, rumbly sound, almost as if he’d just waken up from a decades-long sleep and can’t get rid of the sleepy raspiness. “Thank you, ma’am.” The man-boy said, turning. And when he turned, Louis’ thoughts took a turn for the worse. The face Louis saw was beautiful, yet dangerous. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt the face was eerily familiar. The green eyes that remind Louis of freshly planted grass and the pink lips made Louis feel hot… well, hotter. 

_Took her long enough, I’ve been here for the better part of an hour…_ The Horseman had spent his morning ignoring the hormone-riddled teens that tried to size or chat him up and trying to persuade the secretary to allow him to enroll without his parents needing to sign. After trying to be nice, he had given up and told her if she wanted their signature he’d give her the shovel himself. That seemed to snap her out of her insistent state and she quickly began to fill out forms, using a false name the Horseman had given her, Harry Styles, a misspelling of some sticky product he’d found last night in the boy’s bathroom, thankfully she hadn’t noticed the similarity.

As she finished, he thanked her, curtly, but a thank you nonetheless. Then he saw him. Again. His feathery hair was the same, and those piercing eyes could still stop time. An obvious difference was the clothing, and what seemed to be a tattoo across his chest. The Horseman himself had a few, always hidden under his armor, the main ones a ship on the outside of his bicep and an anchor on the outside of his wrist, but seeing the lithe boy with loopy writing on his chest reminded him of the times they were in, and where. The Horseman, no, _Harry,_ shook his head and took a step forward, towards the door and the boy—

And walked right past Louis. Louis couldn’t believe such an attractive man had enrolled in Holmes Chapel Comprehensive. Liam approached Louis, breaking his revere.

“Babe, that car is sick. It’s got— whoa, was that the guy that owns the car? I’ve never seen him before, so it must be him.” 

“Yeah, he just enrolled so I’d think it’s him. Let’s get to class.”

They separated and Louis made his way to his first class. He had maths with Chelsea, so he didn't expect for it to be such a breeze. Chelsea always managed to attain the best gossip, so he learned a fair amount of information on the mysterious man-boy that had infiltrated Holmes Chapel Comprehensive. 

“So, I learned from Eunice, who heard from Zach, who knows Jacky, who knows Trisha who works at the office that his name’s Harry Styles, he drives that american car, his parents are dead, and no one knows why he’s here.”

“Interesting, I guess. I mean, he’s new, but why all the scandal?”

“Louis, sweetie, I know you have a man, but you also have eyes.”

Louis stayed quiet, understanding that Harry was fresh meat that everyone would want their hands on him. That didn’t sit well with Louis, but he brushed it off, blaming it on the lack of attention from Liam.

The bell rang and Louis made his way over to history, dreading finding out if the rumors of partnered projects held any truth. He sat down in the back, hoping no one would pick him and he’d just stick out the project on his own. He put his head down waited for the professor to walk in and begin teaching.

The professor did walk in, but just before she begun the usual speech, the door opened one last time and Louis felt the air in the room become tense, as if everyone was holding their breaths. Louis looked up wondering what caused the sudden change in ambience. His answer was handing the professor a slip, and Louis’ gaze was fixed on the intricate ink laced down his arm. He hadn’t noticed the tattoos before, perhaps too occupied with his thoughts. Harry turned to face the class and Louis could see his eyes darting around for a place to sit. The girls quickly pushed their friends away in hopes of a chance to have Harry sit near them. Harry’s eyes stopped when they reached the empty seat next to Louis, and began to walk.

Harry had been fed up with the first class and nearly walked out, and had he not remembered that his target, Louis Tomlinson, was at the school, he would’ve risked having the bald man scold him. _Stupid humans. If they knew who I was at night, they’d let me do what I’d like._ The Horseman pondered the consequences of having his Nightsteed break the facade of a menial american car, and into the roaring beast that he was at night, charge in and have Harry mount him. That alone would strike fear into the ill mannered teenagers that filled the building. He walked into the second class, and handed the slip to the blond woman that seemed to be the teacher. Then he turned around to face the desks, and unfortunately, the teens that filled them. As he searched for a suitable place to sit, he noticed the boy. The blue eyed beauty that had captured his attention for decades, every awakening the Horseman suffered had been filled with retrieving his sword, killing, and thoughts of when he’d find another creature as captivating as the one he’d seen that last day he spent as a mortal. 

He walked towards the boy, and sat down next to him. The professor had begun to take roll but Harry was distracted. Harry didn’t even know his name, but he wanted him. The urge to just snatch him and take him to the dead boy’s home and ravage him was overwhelming. But first, he’d have to find—

“Louis Tomlinson?”

The boy next to Harry perked up, and responded with a tired “here.”

_Fuck, he’s Louis Tomlinson… I can’t… He’s…_

Louis was glad for the teacher calling his name. It had shocked Harry enough to make him stop staring at Louis. He made Louis uncomfortable, but not necessarily in a bad way. Louis tried to pay attention at what the teacher was saying, but he felt the intense heat that the man-boy next to him radiated. After fifteen minutes of unsuccessfully paying attention, there was suddenly a herd of girls lining up at in front of his desk. No, not his desk, Harry’s desk. There had been truth to the rumor. 

“Will you -“

“No, thanks.”

Louis waited until someone approached him to partner up, but it seemed as if all the boys had paired up with each other, the nerds convinced the professor to let them work alone, and the girls were too busy unsuccessfully trying to get into Harry’s pants. He’d turned each of them so far with obviously forced politeness. Louis huffed, he wanted to do it alone, but he’d need someone to tell him exactly what he had to do. 

At his huff, he felt the green gaze of the man next to him return. The deep gravely voice met Louis’ ears, but Louis couldn’t process the words, too distracted by the slow baritone.

“Sorry?”

“I asked if you would like to work together.”

“Not really, no offense. Just planned to stick it out alone. Lone wolf, you see.”

Harry smirked knowingly, “Do you even know what the instructions were?”

Louis gaped, opening and closing his mouth, skin to a fish trying to breathe on land. “Well, no, but-“

“Allow me five minutes, and I’ll have the entirety of the project outlined. If you don’t like it, we won’t work together. But if you agree, we work together. I’m not very, uh, tech savvy. Can’t work the, um… computers?”

_Where did this guy come from? He can barely remember what computers are called…_

“Sure, but don’t expect me to be quick in typing up the paper.”

Harry had already begun to write what seemed like a timeline of the 18th century. He didn’t even crack open the textbook once. _A secret nerd underneath the badass exterior? The girls would eat him alive if they knew. Smart and a bad boy…_ Four minutes had passed and Harry handed Louis the sheet of paper he had taken from Louis. He eyed the paper, impressed at what seemed to be thorough work. He cross-checked it with the index in the back of the book, taking at least twenty minutes to find all the wars and battles of the late 18th century. 

“These aren’t in the book. We can’t have falsified information on the project. I don’t even know what we’re supposed to be doing, but I’m pretty sure making up dates isn’t it.”

“They aren’t falsified. I’m sure if you search the town records, there will be some sort of journal entry of a soldier going into that battle. Trust me.”

Louis didn’t want to trust him. But Harry seemed so undeniably confident in the dates. Small battles that weren’t deemed important enough for the textbook to mention. 

“Okay, I’ll work with you,” Louis found himself saying, without really thinking much of it, earning a small grin from Harry.

The Horseman had never been so civil to another human being other than his mother, who had taught him his manners, before she had been killed in during the pillaging of their small village. His uncontrollable thirst for blood had begun then, wanting to avenge his mother’s murder. His mother had never given him a name, she only called him rider, because she could tell from the moment she gave birth to him in their home, that he would ride wherever the wind would carry him happily so. Harry hadn’t thought of his mother in decades, since he had killed his first victim in action. Now, he had thanked her, for without the manners she’d taught him, he wouldn’t be able to speak to the small boy next to him without being a neanderthal. Harry didn’t know what exactly his plan was. If he wanted to return to his dirt bed, he’d have to kill the intoxicating being he’d longed for. If he didn’t kill Louis, he’d find out what the consequences of staying above ground for an extended period of time would bring. _My Nightsteed, what will happen to him?_ The Horseman thought of the possibilities, while glancing at Louis. Louis himself seemed to be deep in his thoughts as well, and Harry considered if he would give up his Nightsteed and sword and immortality for this one boy. 

_Yes, I think I would._

Decidedly, he stopped his train of thought and remembered the plan at hand. _I don’t have much time. The absence of the boy I killed won’t exactly go unnoticed. Where would I stay? Currency? I’d say it’s time to stretch Nightsteed’s legs. See just how fast he can go with wheels._

The bell rang, signaling the class had ended. Harry nodded a goodbye to Louis, and left the room in long strides. Louis was still curious as to how the man-boy had known so much about history. He had thought about this during class. 

_Maybe he just spends his days reading unknown books in the library where he came from. Maybe he just really likes history._ Louis thought as he pack his things. He was headed to his last class, art with Josh and Sabrina. Niall hadn’t shut up about Sabrina’s shocking decision to go through with snogging Josh. He was sure Niall was attracted to Sabrina, but the damn horn dog wouldn’t stop shagging long enough to ask the girl out. As he walked into the class, he noticed Josh’s empty seat. _Someone can’t handle their hangover…_

Louis chatted with Sabrina throughout the entirety of the class, whispering whenever the teacher started speaking. At the end of class, they went their separate ways and Louis met up with Niall in the hallway. 

“Was that Sabrina? How is she?”

“Yes, that was, and if you want to know, why don’t you go ask her?”

“Because then your boyfriend will leave me! Off we go.”

They walked to Liam and Chelsea who were talking against Liam’s car. The spoke for a bit until Chelsea brought up her worries.

“Have you guys heard from Josh? He hasn’t been answering my texts and I didn’t see him today.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. Bastard must be sleeping off a hangover. God knows the asshole can’t handle his liquor.”

Louis nudged Niall with his elbow.

“Don’t be mean. Chelsea, Niall’s probably right. He’s probably super tired. We had a late night yesterday.”

“Still… I can’t help but think the worst. I mean, we did kinda fuck with a very old myth.”

“It’s exactly that, Chels, a myth.” Liam said comfortingly. At that, the group said their goodbyes and repeated their years-old routine of dropping off Niall, and then driving to Louis’ place.

“You wanna come in, babe? My mum’s not home yet.” Louis said suggestively, hand on his boyfriend’s neck, thumb rubbing the stubble on his jaw, fluttering his eyelashes for good measure.

Liam shook his head regretfully.

“Sorry, love. Have to do an economics project with Malik. We decided to start at his house today after school. I’m actually already late.”

Liam ended his explanation with a peck on Louis’ lips. Louis huffed, but he understood. _School before boyfriends_ they had said at the start of the relationship. 

“Okay, bye, babe. Love you!”

Louis exited the car and entered his house.

The Horseman hid in what he heard the students call the canteen until the school had emptied out. He ate what little he deemed edible, then made his way out to his Nightsteed, already in his natural form having sensed it’s master on his way, with the sword sheathed in a sling that wrapped around the beast. Harry mounted the steed and lead it to a town center. There he’d find shops that’d be able to supply him with clothing and hopefully clues as to where he could hide out for the duration of his stay above ground. Nearing the strip of shops, he dismounted the beast, leaving it in a dark, desolate area and walked the short distance that remained to the shops. He walked past closed shops and shops that carried what seemed to pass for woman’s clothing nowadays. He entered a promising shop that held various racks of dark clothing. The shop owner had gone from fixing the clothing to standing behind the counter, trying to disguise his fear and the Horseman’s tall and broad stature. Harry grabbed a few dark shirts, two more pairs of black jeans, black sunglasses and leather boots that the label stated were for riding motorcycles. He grabbed the stack of notes from his back pocket and threw down fifty pounds on the counter, not caring if it covered what he had taken, stuffed it in a bag from the shelf, and left the shop. 

He looked like any other teen boy out for a quick buy, for now but it’d be sundown soon. If he was still in public after sundown, someone would surely take notice of his emerald eyes being swallowed by red, unforgiving irises. He put on the sunglasses and continued down the street, looking for any other shops that may contain something of necessity. While he was looking around, an old woman came out from her shop and put her hand on his forearm. Harry’s first instinct was to withdraw his sword and call upon his beast, but the old woman stopped him. 

“Horseman, please, forgive me for interrupting your business, but I must see you inside.” The woman bowed her head as she spoke, not looking him in the eyes. 

The being was shocked. He never had anyone recognize him in the more recent visits to above. Then again, his visits were usually quick and purposeful. He decided to hear what she had to say on account of her bravery to approach him. 

She led him into the very back of the shop, past various shelves of trinkets that boasted supernatural powers, and a round table covered by purple velvet with a crystal ball which promoted various forms of fortune telling and through a dark blue curtain. There, the woman had a day bed, small kitchenette and an even smaller table. She had him sit on the day bed, then turned to face him. The frail woman seemed on the verge of crumbling, but she had a determined demeanor. Her gray hair was short and streaked with white in a swirl on her head. Her garments were worn, and plain and her shoes were no better than her body. She was tiny, the top of her head being just above eye level when the Horseman was seated.

“Horseman, I am Nydia, and I know you’ve found him.”

“Who have I found?” Harry decided to ask if she meant his target, or his Louis.

“Your saviour. The one who caused your death, and will cause it again.” 

“Are you speaking of the soldier who killed me with my own sword?” If this was the case, Harry would kill him before trying to court Louis. _Court Louis? No, I’ll have him, then this infatuation will end after I kill him. He couldn’t possibly mean more than that to me._

“No, strong one. The blue-eyed one.”

The Horseman processed this. _Cause my death again? Louis, the boy who had me thirsting for him in ways I had never felt with any woman or man? She must be wrong._

“You’re wrong. He won’t cause my death again. He couldn’t.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. He pulled the sword, did he not? It is now in your possession, but who possesses your way back? The death of that boy. You don’t believe me, I understand, women of my kind were killed in your day, my grandmother one of them. She believed you to be misunderstood, only having the proof of words spoken with your mother from the afterlife. She taught my mother everything she knew of you and her ways before she was murdered. My mother then taught me.” The woman took a breath and seated herself on a plastic chair next to the table. “What does this have to do with why I speak to you now? Well, the man who raped and murdered my grandmother, in front of my mother no less, was beheaded by you in war. I know you didn’t kill him to avenge my grandmother’s death, but it meant much to my mother, and therefore me. It is in my lineage to know of your awakenings and every one of your kills. The spell that my grandmother placed on you is what allows you to stay alive, looking for the one that made you feel.”

“Your grandmother is the reason I can’t rest in peace! The reason I’m a slave to the sun and my sword. I have no reason to thank you.”

“But you wouldn’t have had a second chance with-”

“Stop! Stop talking about him! This isn’t about him,” he said, furiously taking off his sunglasses, showing his intimidating blood-red irises and standing up to tower over the old woman.

“On the contrary, it’s all about him. If you he falls in love with you, you’re saved from ever having to return to your grave. No longer have to kill, or be a slave to _anything._ ”

The Horseman thought this through. He already had the intent of the boy being his, but he didn’t know how he felt about love. He’d never known any love after the death of his mother. All he knew was killing, and that would be taken from him. But the idea of not having to return to the ground, it made him consider it.

“Where would I stay? The dead boy’s home won’t do once they find his body.”

“You could stay here with me. I wouldn’t mind looking after you in repayment for having killed my great grandmother’s rapist and murderer so many years ago. I’ll keep you fed, make sure you have a place to rest and help you woo the boy.”

The Horseman decided he’d stay. _For the little humanity I have left… And for my Louis. He will be mine…_


	4. Chapter 4

Liam left the house, eyes on his surroundings, hoping no one would be outside at the late hour. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help but to come back for more. And increasingly so. _Louis would be so disappointed._ Liam got into his car and raced home, dreading having to face his boyfriend in the morning.

Louis was curious as to how his day at school would go. The fact that he had a history project with the ladies man Harry Styles was one of the main reasons he looked forward to the outcome of the day. He knew he’d have to exchange some form of contact information with the man in order to complete this project, but—

"Louis! Louis!” A sobbing Chelsea interrupted his thoughts, “Louis, they found Josh—“ Another cry escaped her mouth through her attempts at breathing and trying to tell Louis the news.

"They found Josh, what? Breathe, love, just calm down.” Louis had never seen the girl so disturbed. He had known her since they were young, and the girl never had anything but a smile or a calm disposition.

"Dead- Josh, he’s dead.” She took more shuddering breaths and tried to keep going, but Louis barely noticed, he couldn’t help but think of the night of the party, the dare. “-head, beheaded.” Then she broke down again, in Louis' tense arms. He couldn’t believe it. _Beheaded. It lined up with that stupid story. Sabrina’s myth may not have been so mythical after all._

"Chels, you have to go home, you can’t be here like this. I’ll get Liam to take you home.” Louis looked for his boyfriend through the crowds of kids waiting for the first bell to ring. He spotted him talking to Malik, near his car. “C’mon, Chels, lets get you to Liam’s car.”

Liam saw them coming his way and said goodbye to Zayn when he registered Chelsea’s perturbed state. He helped Louis put her in the passenger seat, then asked what the problem was. “They found Josh… dead. Beheaded more specifically. She could barely get the words out to tell me, and when she did, she broke down again. Do you mind taking her home?” Louis answered Liam, keeping an eye on Chelsea through the window. “Course not, babe. But, Josh? Beheaded? It sounds a lot like that story from Chelsea’s party.”

"I know, thats what scares me the most.” Louis and Liam didn’t know Josh well enough to grieve, and the situation was eerie. There wasn’t time to cry. Louis had to find out if there was any truth to what Chelsea said of Josh’s decapitation. If there was, it was Louis’ fault. _It’s my fault… Oh my-_

Liam stopped trying to calm Chelsea down when he heard a loud thud. “Bloody hell, Louis, babe, can you hear me?” Liam kneeled down next to the unconscious boy, listening and looking for signs of breathing. Liam went to lift Louis’ head, feeling a wetness. That’s when Liam removed his hand and spotted the red smears on his hand.

Harry wasn’t expecting it, but when he felt it, he knew he had to find it. Sensing any amount of blood came with the undead business. His natural ability to hear for and find battles had transferred over to his curse, strengthened tenfold. He stood from his place under the tree, the closest he could get to familiarity and followed the feeling. What he found did not please him. He stalked toward the lying figure, his lithe boy had fainted, and had hurt his head. He neared the boy, finding another above him.

"Hey, mate, could you call the paramedics, or somethin’? My boyfriend’s bleeding and might have a concussion!” The Horseman thought the boy seemed familiar, but couldn’t concentrate when Louis was in danger. He turned quickly to a curious bystander, grabbed him by the collar and told him to call an ambulance. The boy paled and once his feet were back on the ground, he quickly dialed the number. Harry kneeled down next to the boy and tried to think of someway to help, but all he knew was the opposite. How to harm. The only thing he could do was hold the boy in his arms, but even that was impossible with the other lad near. _Louis’ boyfriend has to go. One way or the other._ After a few minutes of helplessly looking at Louis and watching his boyfriend try to stop the bleeding, the ambulance finally arrived. They lifted Louis unto a stretcher and the boyfriend quickly followed behind after talking briefly to their blonde friend.

The Horseman waited as long as he could stand to, not long at all in fact, and hopped into his Beast to chase after the speeding van carrying the most precious being in the Horseman’s universe. He dodged nosey stragglers all while feeling the stare of the blonde boy. Harry followed the ambulance to a dreary looking hospital. He wanted to enter immediately behind the boy, but knew the boyfriend would be too suspicious. He waited five minutes then walked into the hospital. He smelled an overwhelming amount of blood, but had to separate the obvious smell to focus on Louis' specific scent. He walked past the receptionist’s desk with intent to follow the scent, but stopped when he heard the nurse call for him.

"Sir! Sir! You can’t pass without checking in. If you’d like to visit a patient, you’ll have to provide name and identification.” The Horseman looked at the woman, then quickly decided on his tactic. He let his shoulders slouch, and added a tremble to his voice.

"You see, Miss, my aunt was just admitted due to a terrible accident, and I biked all the way over here for her. In the haste, I forgot my identification. But if you’re adamant in following your rules, I guess I’ll leave.” Harry turned around, waiting for the nurse. “Alright, kid come back. You can go see your Aunt. Just be quick and don’t tell anyone I let you through.” He smiled, then turned and thanked the nurse. When he passed her, he shook off the feeling of having to act as a child to get his way. He hated even having to play at something pathetic. It demeaned his stature and his way of being, he was the Horseman, he should be getting his way with just a glance.

Harry breathed in deep, trying to identify Louis’ scent from all the others. He found it and charged forward, trying to dodge the nurses and various people hanging around the hallway. Then, the scent turned into a curtained section of the hospital. He slowed, debating actually entering or just listening in. _It’d be considered strange if I somehow found him without having any actual friendship or means of communication with him._ He stood leant against the wall and slid down onto his heels. He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep, hoping none of the hospital personnel bothered him. 

"—only need a few stitches and a bandage. The nurse will be here to stitch you up in a few minutes and tell you the care instructions.”

"Thank you, doctor.” Louis responded. Once the doctor left onto the next patient, Harry heard Louis speak again, this time to the boyfriend. “Sorry, babe. I don’t know what came over me. I guess it was just me overthinking the situation. But do you really think it could be him? I mean the timing is awfully appropriate. Josh was a dick, but he was harmless enough that no one took any of his threats seriously. I don’t think he could’ve been involved in something like a mafia…”

"Well, Louis, I don’t know. No one but the authorities know. We’ve just got to assume it isn’t a mythical guy on a horse who chops off heads. We can’t exactly go around telling people that’s what we think. We’ll sound like kooks. If it’s true though, shouldn’t he be after you? I mean, Sabrina said the guy goes after whoever took the sword. Unless he goes after whoever _has_ the sword, in that case, you’re fine and the dude’s probably back to being six feet under.” Then shuffling.

 _So they knew of my legend, and still decided to take the sword? Can’t say I’m shocked at the stupidity of humans… again._ The Horseman knew he had to even more careful now. Not knowing what could happen with a prolonged time out of his dirt bed, and still craving for Louis in ways he’d never even considered thinking about in his teenage years, the Horseman would dread it if they got to the root of it. _The timing was appropriate, and so was my arrival. But so would their deaths if they so much as approach me with malicious intent… Louis, I’d keep him… Somehow._ With those thoughts, Harry left the hospital and headed for Nydia’s shop.

Louis was relieved when the stitches were over with, but not so content with the bandage. _It’ll ruin my hair,_ Louis huffed. The nurse was kind enough to write down the instructions even if Liam assured her he’d remember and call Louis to remind him to change the bandage. Liam hailed an Addison Lee to drive them to Louis’ home. They had spent a few minutes explaining what happened to Louis’ mother, who was frantic at the sight of her little boy in a bandage. They went upstairs to Louis’ room to rest for a while. Liam napped while Louis showered. Even though it was still early, they were tired. Louis finished up in the bathroom and checked his phone. He had three messages from Niall, all variants of the same thing: _r u ok? text me._ He texted Niall back saying he was fine and asking if Chelsea got home. He lied down next to Liam, careful of his injury, and waited for Niall to respond.

He woke up to the constant buzzing of Liam’s phone. Liam surprisingly slept through it. _Fucking bear._ Louis slapped his cheek lightly a few times to wake him up. “Babe, your phone was ringing.” Liam grunted defeatedly and reached inside his pocket. Liam shot up suddenly. “Sorry boo, but I’ve got to go. My mum needs me for, uh, some heavy lifting.” Louis looked up at him. He was acting strange. _Could he be… Nah, I trust him. Probably still tired._ “It’s fine, love. Thank you for everything.” And with that Louis leaned up for a kiss. And received a hug instead. _Definitely tired. Very tired._ He watched Liam leave and considered the possibility of him cheating. It wasn’t big, but it was still there.

Louis grabbed his phone to ask Niall his opinion, but noticed that there was a notification from Niall. He had texted back from earlier. He had taken Chelsea home and went back to school in Liam’s car. _He should be home by now, so I’ll just call him._

"Louis!! What happened? Are you okay? Are you home? Do you need help? Want me to—“

"Niall, shut up. I’m fine, thank you. Fainted and hit my head, got a few stitches is all. More fuss about it than it needs, really.”

"More fuss than it needs?” He reiterated. “You’re important to us, even got the new kid worried. Chased after the ambulance and everything.”

 _Harry? He followed the ambulance? I didn’t see him at the hospital…_ “Really? I didn’t see him at the hospital. Probably didn’t let him in, considering the rules about family only. But on to the important topic,” Niall scoffed at his deferral. “Liam’s been acting weird. You know how I told you he’s been distant? We were napping at my house right now and he just left and seeing a missed call. Said it was his mum, but he didn’t sound very convincing. Do you think…” He trailed off, not wanting to speak the words aloud.

Niall sighed on the other side. “I’ve noticed. Look, I’m not saying he is, but I’m not saying he isn’t. He has been acting weird. But I’m not in a relationship with him. Before you do anything drastic, I suggest talking to him. Confront him, but don't accuse him.”

Louis knew he had a point, but wanted a definite answer without the trouble of confronting Liam. _Well, that’ll never happen._ Louis wasn’t too sure he wanted to ruin a perfectly good relationship over a silly accusation. He decided he’d deal with it when the time came, and resorted to wonder when he could arrange a meet-up with Harry for the history project.

Harry made it to Nydia’s shop, and immediately the woman stepped out from behind her curtain.

"Yes, Horseman? You have a question.”

He never thought he could get used to it, and he’d gotten used to a lot, _like rising from the dead every so often._ “Nydia, I want to know what happens if I stay… up, per se, for a long time. He has a _boyfriend,_ ” Harry sneered the word, “and I need more time than I thought.”

"Considering the circumstances, I believe you can make it a long time without having to go back. You must know, the grave is not rejuvenating, it is the sword and the carnage that keep you alive. The grave is simply a means of resting between such occurrences as this. The amount of time you can last above ground is in your hands. The control, or lack of, your bloodthirst can make or break you. If you love him enough, you’ll reign it in long enough to have him. Then what you do with the thirst is up to you.”

"I don’t love him. I love no one. What will become of my Nightsteed?”

"Once you are saved, he will remain his day-self, the American car. He will not be connected to you in any way, nor you him. As for your sword, it won’t have any power. You will not derive your power from it. That is as much as I care to tell you, the rest will have to be discovered on your own.”

The Horseman thought this through. His Nightsteed would to anything for him, that much had been proven time and time again throughout the years. Nydia had given him much to consider.

"Horseman, if you’d please, I’ll show you what teenagers nowadays consider courtship. It will help you in your endeavors.”

Harry stood up and followed the short lady out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. It was early and the Horseman didn’t have to worry about the sun setting and his eyes giving away his true self. Nydia led them to a clearing that had various trails and an area of sand for the younger children. _A park, how does this help me?_ She took that time to point out a young couple on a bench. They seemed to be just conversing, holding hands. Laughter and genuine happiness exuded from their faces.

"He would want to be cared for. Not so much as a parent would do, but enough for him to know you are aware of his needs or wants. Be kind, aware. Never belittle any problems he may come to you with. He is loyal to his boyfriend, but I can assure you it isn’t mutual. Do what you will with that information.”

Harry felt his blood boil. _How could one not be satisfied with him?_ But this information could prove to be useful. He could plan an encounter of sorts…

"Try to not break him, strong one. He will need tenderness, not the rough ways you’ve let yourself become accustomed to.”

Harry couldn’t help but take that out of context, but Nydia knew too much, so perhaps she meant it both ways. “What kind of things will I have to discover on my own?” Harry asked as they continued to walk throughout the park.

"How you will achieve the balance of your bloodthirst and staying sane enough to _lust_ after Louis.” The sarcasm in her voice at lust clearly meant she didn’t believe he didn’t love Louis. It was true though. As much as she knew of his history, she didn’t know him. He had never known of that type of love, and very little of the familial type. _Then again, the feelings this boy brings me are something I’ve never felt before. Perhaps it is…_

They walked along the trails a bit more, until Nydia decided he knew enough of the basics of dating and charming boys in the twenty-first century, and they headed to her shop. “Have you a plan, Horseman?”

"I have an idea, but I’m not sure it’d be wise to execute it. Louis may get hurt in the process, and if I’m honest, I would rather not see him hurt. It has to do with the boy that is courting him, I was thinking I’d find a way to have the boy discovered during an affair. How or when is the other problem.” Harry knew it was one of the only ways, while he planned having the boyfriend caught, he’d befriend Louis and work his way in. _Tomorrow, I’ll have to find a way to communicate with him after school hours. Arrange a meeting of sorts._

Niall was shocked, he’d never seen Chels so shook up. _Thank God for Sabrina calming her down._ Niall was trying to calm her down enough to allow him to drive her home when Sabrina opened the passenger door and took Chelsea into the backseat. There, she coddled Chelsea and whispered reassuringly to her. Niall was turned in the drivers seat watching Sabrina calm Chels down. He was only distracted by the Mustang roaring to life and chasing after the ambulance. _What would he care about Lo—_

"Niall,” Sabrina whisper shouted at Niall, “lets get going before she wakes up.” Niall quickly reversed the car as safely as possible, trying not to jostle the pair in the back.

"How’d you know I needed help?”

"I saw the paramedics lift Louis into the ambulance and Liam get in with him. Figured I’d ask you if it was anything too serious, and then I saw Chelsea and you trying to calm her down in the car. Decided to help. What did happen?”

"Chels heard Josh was found dead at his parent’s house. Beheaded, apparently. Can’t say I’m too bothered if I’m honest. Sorry, about your boyfriend, princess.”

"Seriously, someone’s dead and you’re making jokes?” Sabrina scoffed.

 _Shit._ “I didn’t mean it like that, Sabrina. You guys seemed to hit it off at the party is all…” Niall trailed off, thinking about the dare and how it made him feel. _You’re not jealous, Horan. You are_ not _jealous._

"We kissed, Horan, not a big deal. Like you haven’t had your fair share of snogging at parties, and I can’t recall any of those being your girlfriend.” Niall looked in the rearview mirror at Sabrina’s smug face, clearly thinking she had one-uped Niall.

"Well, well, well. Jealous, Sabrina? Can’t say it’s the first time someone kept track of my dating habits, or lack of. Don’t worry, princess, I won’t tell anyone.” Niall was smirking, he had caught her. She was hopefully just as interested in him as he was in her. He looked back at her face, seeing her eyes widen in shock of being discovered and her mouth opening and closing trying to articulate some form of response. He pulled up to Chelsea’s house not much later and quietly got out his seat to help Sabrina carry Chelsea into the house.

Sabrina shook Chels awake gently and asked her where her house keys were. Niall lifted Chelsea bridal style while Sabrina retrieved the keys from her bag. Sabrina went in first, opening the door and quietly explaining what happened to Chelsea’s parents. Niall nodded towards where he knew Chelsea’s room was, and recovered a nod back from her mother, giving him permission to put Chels to bed. “Niall?”

"Yeah?” Niall whispered back to Chelsea as her lowered her down.

"Do you think it was the horse guy?”

"I- I don’t know, but you’re fine, yeah? Sleep, Chels, you’re home.” With that, Niall draped a blanket over her and left her room. He entered the living room where Sabrina and the Dunnel’s were speaking.

"She’s sleeping now, we wish we could help some more, but I’m sure you guys have the rest covered. Niall and I will leave now, just tell her to call us tomorrow or whenever she feels better.”

"Thank you, both, so much.”

"It’s fine, Mr. Dunnel. It’s what friends are for,” Niall said as he led Sabrina out of the home. He was glad they’d gotten her home, but now he had to take Sabrina home, and that in itself would be an adventure. _She’s so shy at school, but comes to life when you’re alone with her._ “So, princess, where to?”

She strapped in as Niall texted Louis asking how he was. “School, there’s really nothing to do.”

"Open your eyes, babe, I’m very fun to do.” Sabrina scoffed at his immature response, but there was a hint of a smile in her seemingly disgusted expression.

"Keep dreaming Horan, and drive.”

"That was amazing, you know. The way you calm her down. I’ve had to calm down Louis a few times. I honestly thought that was as hard as it could get.”

"When you have a younger sister with— you learn how to calm someone down quickly.” Niall noticed how she cut herself off when she started to speak about her sister, so he decided not to ask about it.

"Right then, I’m glad you helped. Hopefully we can hang out again, this time without the waterworks.” _Smooth, Niall. Real slick._

"Yeah, maybe we can. Well, thanks for the ride, or should I thank Liam?” Sabrina teased. Niall didn’t even have a drivers license, much less a car, and she seemed to know the latter.

"No, you can thank me, but my services aren’t free. What about a number in exchange for this delightful ride home?” Niall answered, teasing back. He didn’t expect anything back, knowing she wasn’t exactly one of the girls he met at parties. It didn’t bother him that she wasn’t like that. He was relieved. He’d rather much her not have sex in the backseat of a car after getting a ride from someone. _Not that I’ve had sex in the backseat of a car… that wasn’t the girls, at least._ He found that thinking of Sabrina like that irked him. He didn’t want another guy to have better chances than him. He was Niall Horan, the blonde Irishman women fell left and right for, he just wanted to know that she’d give him a chance before any of those other dweebs. _Just an ego thing. You’re not hitting on her, Horan. Get yourself together._

Sabrina had unbuckled and gathered her things from the backseat of the car. Niall watched her get out of the car, before leaning in and answering his question.

"Maybe next time, stud.” With that, she shut the door and made her way into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again, for my empty promises of updating more frequently. My motivation is deeper than the Horseman's grave at this point. Honestly, feel free to pester me, it'll remind me of my commitment to you guys and this story.
> 
> Twitter: lou-no3x 
> 
> Tumblr: lou-no3x


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Louis was ready for the morning’s ride to school. He decided, after much deliberation, he’d ask Liam about his distant behavior lately and even _the_ question, if he felt brave enough. He hadn’t had much sleep due to his mom waking him every other hour, but he’s pretty sure that had nothing to do with his decision. Louis had been ready for a while now, pacing back and forth going over his approach, or lack of, really, and thinking about all the worst possible scenarios. “How bad could it really be if you rid yourself of a cheater, Louis?” Niall had messaged him that morning, along with “good luck,” and a thumbs-up emoji. Not really appropriate for the situation, but encouraging nonetheless.

Then, Louis heard it, the honk he’d been dreading for the past hour. Liam was in front of his house. Going down the stairs, he tried to cement his defense in his brain. _Just wondering babe, not saying you are… You can tell me if you’re unhappy… Won’t be mad, promise._ With a kiss to his mom, he opened the door and walked towards his doom. _Well, not my doom, but still, feels a bit ominous or something._ Liam was smiling at him like always, waiting for him to enter the car.

As soon as Louis entered the car, he could tell Liam knew something was off. Louis, within reason, wasn’t carrying his usual cheery demeanor. “Hey babe,” Louis told Liam. “What no ‘good morning kiss?” Liam had responded. Louis took a deep breath. He was ready. Louis turned toward him the best he could given the confining space. “Liam, we have to talk.”

Liam’s face paled, and his brows furrowed. “I can explain!” Louis hadn’t even had a chance to address his concerns, but it seems he didn’t need to.

”I was drunk at his party and you were dancing with Niall and I wasn’t thinking and I honestly didn’t mean to keep going but it felt so good and I couldn't stop and really, I’m so sorry. You didn't deserve it and you have every right to dump me. I was going to tell you but I never found a chance and I was too scared and Zay-“

”Stop. Stop blabbering. Just—“ Louis took a deep breath. He was going to be calm and rational. With watery eyes, he looked up towards the sky _God give me strength_ , faced Liam and spoke with finality, “We’re done here. I’ll walk.” He shut the door on Liam’s pleads to forgive him at the very least, but Louis felt he had the right to some space. Unsurprisingly enough, Liam followed Louis at least a quarter of the way until Louis screamed at Liam to leave him alone.

The Horseman felt today would be a progressive one, and on his drive to school he discovered he was correct. He noticed a familiar lithe body walking down the street, and immediately pulled over to see if he was alright. _Didn’t his boyfriend drive him to and from school?_ Harry felt a certain kind of thrill he only associated with killing soldiers on the battlefield, a sense of accomplishment, and simultaneously, he felt protectively of the boy. _He’s not yours…yet._

”Liam, I’ve told you to leave me alone!” He sniffled and wiped at his nose. The weather wouldn’t help much for a human, the Horseman knew that much. Harry rolled down the window, “It’s not Liam,” he replied. Louis looked over at him and the wave of emotion that rolled through Harry was something he’d never even dreamed of experiencing again. He unlocked the doors, and hoped his Nightsteed wouldn’t mind someone else touching him, he tended to be very particular with those who touched him in his natural form, mercilessly biting their throats out. “Here, get in. I’m sure you’ll find a drive to school is much better than a walk in your condition.”

”I’m fine, I’m wasn’t even crying really, just the cold getting to me. You know, drying up—“ Harry chuckled and interrupted his defensive ranting. “I meant your concussion, you fell pretty hard I heard, now get in before I drag you in.” _And I honestly wouldn’t mind dragging you back to Nydia’s shop…_ The engine roared with that thought, and the Horseman felt the encouraging tone in his car’s growl. Louis finally entered the car and the Horseman reached over and buckled him in, not missing the sudden intake of breath taken by the young boy. He got back into his seat, forgoing his own seatbelt. “Would you like to speak about it? It must be important to have you… not crying… on your way to school.”

”No. It wasn’t important. Good riddance really. A person shouldn’t have to deal with lying cheats in their life.” The Horseman felt complete elation. The idiot had done it himself, no help from Harry, and fell right into the Horseman’s lap. “I’m sorry you had to put up with that, but it seems you are handling better than most your age would.”

”Thanks, I guess.” The Horseman decided it was time to make his move. “I apologize if this isn’t the right time, but perhaps to get your mind off of things, we could meet up after school and finish this project.” He felt the boy contemplate as he drove. He wasn’t being as forward as he’d usually be, Nydia would be proud.

”I guess I could, would it bother you to come to mine? I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind.” Louis responded with a stuffy nose. Harry rejoiced, he’d be able to continue his plan of action today and be that much closer to having what was his. As his possessive thoughts took hold of him, he felt the same amount of protective emotions flood through from earlier. _Feel protect of him? No, it must be the fact that I want to be only man to wreck him, ruin him for any other man._ “It wouldn’t. So, what’s your favorite treat? I feel we could use something to cheer us up while we finish the project.” Harry smiled over at Louis, gauging his reaction.

Louis didn’t know why the usually rude man was being so polite to him, much less giving him a ride and insinuating a treat after school. He suspected the green eyed man had ulterior motives, but he needed the pick me up. “Ice cream, it’d definitely have to be mint chocolate chip. Best thing to eat after a break up, I think.” Louis felt that a friend at the moment would be nice, _the more, the merrier, right?_

After a lonely but thoughtful lunch alone, Louis was looking forward to the end of the day, trying to make the best of his time at school as normal as possible. His last class was with Harry, so they kept casual conversation while walking to Harry’s speed demon after it ended. Louis was shocked that Harry opened he door for him, Liam had rarely done that for him, only when they began dating and was hoping to make a good impression, he later admitted. Louis thanked him and got settled in the car. He put on his seatbelt as he waited for the telltale jingling of keys and a motor running.

Only to not hear the sound of the keys. Louis looked around the steering wheel curiously, causing Harry to chuckle. “Harry, where are your keys?” Harry’s smile left his face suddenly, his entire expression hardened, answering “Don’t need any,” with an inarguable tone of finality. It was the part of Harry that Louis never knew if he’d become accustom to during their developing friendship. Harry was hiding something, Louis could tell by the way he avoided being asked questions and never revealed too much in the few questions he was asked. The gossip around school hadn’t changed much other than the fact that he hasn’t really interacted with anyone but two boys and the office lady’s fear of him.

The ride to the ice cream shop was silent but comfortable. The Horseman could feel the wheels in Louis’ mind turning, and he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he thought of him. Fear wasn’t present in the air, so he let that calm his mind. _You should want him to fear you, you could force him to be yours,_ he thought. It was obviously the easier, simpler option to take, but he felt that it wouldn’t result in Louis falling in love with him and lifting this demented curse. He felt as if being a gentleman, as Nydia had put it, would get him further. The ice cream shop had been one Harry had seen in his short walk with her when she spoke to him about the modern rules of courtship. He had hoped, while he parked at the shop, that treats and desserts had changed since his time. The Horseman didn’t realize the vast difference until he was faced with colorful circles, some speckled, others marbled, some perfectly smooth, and names like “Birthday Cake,” and “Brownie S’mores.” Louis’ calm demeanor anchored the curly-haired man and reminded him that normal people of this century weren’t overwhelmed by the choices and strange sounding names. He let Louis order first, the boy ordered a ghastly green thing called mint chocolate chip, and then opted for the same cone but with the most natural looking ice cream flavor there seemed to be: vanilla.

”Thanks a lot, Harry. I really needed this.” Louis told Harry while he paid. He didn’t know why Harry was doing this but he didn’t mind. He had needed something to distract him and this was the perfect thing. Getting to know Harry more would break the ice and keep them talking while they ate their cones.

”So, Harry, where are you from?” Louis figured that’d be a safe place to start from, _I mean, that’s not rude, is it?_ and licked his cone while waiting for a response.

”Here.” It was a curt response and one that would’ve deterred anyone had they not been as in need of a distraction as Louis was.

”When’s your birthday?”

”I was born on the first of February.”

”Are you an only child?”

”Why so many questions?”

Louis stopped eating his cone for a second and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse other than needing to be entertained. “You’re not exactly the talking type and no one knows anything about you. Plus, it’s distracting me from— well, are you an only child?”

The Horseman looked at the boy curiously, from his pained yet mischievous eyes, the lashes that framed them, the reddened cheeks that would stretch whenever he’d part those perfectly pink lips to poke out the sharp, pointed tongue… _Fuck this,_ the Horseman dropped his cone on the table, uncaring of how it’d land, and reached out for Louis’ neck.

”Har—“ He didn’t let him finish as he crashed their lips together with impatient lust. Spurred on by Louis’ moans and whines and his quiet “Harry” in between breaths.

”Hazza? Hello? You still haven’t answered.” _Bleeding fuck, day dreaming? Honestly Rider, you're losing your touch._ The warrior shook the imagery that overtook his every sense off of himself. He felt his need pressing against the uncomfortable fabric that he curses these modern times for. He put his hand to his forehead and breathed heavily, trying to get the sinful thoughts out of his head _at least for now._ After clearing his throat, he finally answered “yes, I am. My father left before I was born and my mother died a few years after.”

”Haz, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

”It’s fine, it happened a long time ago. I’ve come to terms with it. And yourself?” If Harry thought Louis’ eyes were very blue before, now they were indescribable sapphires with passion and love behind them, the pain pushed aside while he spoke of his large family, four sisters and a brother. That was the rest of the conversation, Louis telling Harry all types of crazy stories and “I didn't know how good pancakes covered in spilled orange juice could taste,” with his encouraging smiles, chuckling at appropriate times and asking the right questions to keep him talking all while both finished their cones.

Harry decided that it was a good time to leave and lead Louis to the beast with one hand on his lower back while looking around for potential threats to Louis _and possible victims_. Louis directing him towards the home had kept Harry’s wondering mind at bay, being careful as to not lead his steed into going too fast and frightening the boy. He could feel the restlessness of his beast, and promised as soon as Harry left Louis’ home, he’d let Nightsteed feel the sweet release of being free.

Harry parked the beast in front of the quaint home. He got the project papers from the backseat and walked with Louis to the door. Louis unlocked the door and, judging by the silence, there was no one home. After the incident at the ice cream parlor, the Horseman was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself. _I have to get rid of this curse._

They set up in the living room and Louis brought down his laptop from his room. They worked diligently despite the eventual interruptions from curious but cautious young ones coming home from school and were able to finish by eight in the evening. Louis broke the silence during their finishing touches.

”Hey, Harry. If you were being cheated on, do you think you could ever forgive the person?"

The Horseman pondered this a while and tried to think of something to say. He’d never been in that position or anywhere near it. “Louis, I’ve never been in a relationship, but from what I’ve seen around now, I don't think anyone should be cheated on. If they were, the cheater didn’t love and respect them as much as the cheated did them. I don’t think I would.” He looked at Louis and hoped he had said the right thing. The thoughtful look on Louis’ face told him he hadn't necessarily said anything wrong and that was the most the Horseman could hope for at that moment.

”You’ve never been in a relationship?”

”No, I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting someone who wasn’t afraid of me.”

”If it makes you feel any better, I’m not afraid of you. And neither is Niall.”

”It helps,” the Horseman answered gently. He didn’t care about Niall, but preferred his saviour— his solution to not be. “Well, Louis, it seems it’s getting late and I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your hospitality.” Louis stood up, barely reaching the Horseman’s shoulder, and walked him outside.

”Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate it.” Harry nodded and said “Sleep well, Louis.” Nightsteed suddenly revved his engine, loud and impatient. Harry coughed dramatically to cover up the attitude of the monster, smiled at Louis, turned and walked to Nightsteed. He entered the beast and it took off without a moment’s notice. The Horseman reassured his steed that they’d run tonight. In just a few hours it’d be time for them to feed their thirst, his right hand burning with the thought of wielding his sword.

The steed made quick work of arriving to Nydia’s where the Horseman supped and spoke to her about what had happened that day.

”I’m proud of you, Horseman. You have done well in controlling your desires. I know of your plans for tonight and I must tell you that if the authorities somehow connect you to the murders, your time will be drastically shortened and all hope of being loved will be lost.” He thought of this while he chewed on the bread Nydia had made. _The sword runs blindingly hot. Even modern science doesn’t take into account scalding swords. It will be fine._ “I’m going.”

”As you wish, Horseman.” The green in his eyes melted away.

He changed into his armor, a heavy familiar feeling that made his chest feel the fantom drumming of his now still heart. The Horseman isn’t sure if his heart would race with the excitement of the upcoming chase or slow down and sink into his cheat with the comfort the armor brings. He made his way to the back parking area where his steed was undoubtably hidden in the forest nearby. “Come,” he said and at once he heard the heavy galloping of the monster coming his way. Nightsteed stopped in front of his master and the Horseman mounted the beast nimbly and placed his hand on his sword’s intricately engraved handle. The sword burned red, yellow, then finally white. He lifted his nose up into the air, smelling for the perfect victim. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Pure filler with hints of what's to come. I have a few ideas for the ending, or endings if it calls for it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_But how is there so much blood when the neck is cauterized?_ He took another sip of the watery coffee. Flipping back and forth through the crime scene photos wasn’t answering any of his questions, or that of the victim’s parents.

”Dectective, they’ve found another one.” _Jesus Christ, it’s barely been a week. A serial killer with a distinctive M.O. and practically no rest between murders. He’s done this before, the arrogant bastard._

”Get me everything on decapitations from the archives. He can’t be coming up with this on his own, he’s too arrogant to not be learning from someone or copying them. Ask around, too.” He rubbed his temples with a tiredness that he hadn’t experienced since uni. _I’ll find this motherfucker if it’s the last thing I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little foreshadowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This was the first fic I never finished, I had this posted on another account, but decided to continue it here. Hope you guys like it and please, don't be afraid to leave you reactions and opinions in the comments below!!!


End file.
